<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ares, God of War by honey_sweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515153">Ares, God of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets'>honey_sweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mount (you on) Olympus [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Blood Kink, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Spanking, Sword Fighting, Throatpie, greek god, slight - Freeform, spitting, thigh grinding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera's warnings playing over and over in your head do nothing to deter you from Ares, instead enticing you further. You call out for him, trepidation and arousal swirling together within the pit of your stomach, and are pleased to find that everything you've heard about him... is true. Pick up the sword, and let him show you how a real god dominates a human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mount (you on) Olympus [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ares, God of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for r/gonewildaudio</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ares, God of War</p><p>[M4F] [Script Offer] Ares, God of War [Greek God] [Sword Fighting] [Degradation] [Humiliation] [Slapping] [Spitting] [Thigh Grinding] [Facefucking] [Throatpie] [Begging] [Spanking] [Doggy Style] [Hair Pulling] [Aftercare] Slight [Knifeplay] [Blood Kink]</p><p>As Ares, your tone should be cordial enough in the beginning, more bored than anything. Then, when the ~fun~ starts, you turn into more of a hard dom, getting into the rough tone of a degrader and sadist, as one does. Ohoho.</p><p>The direction [faint] of the first line is because you are speaking in the listener’s head, and so should sound somewhat distant/ethereal.</p><p>As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this! </p><p>(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)<br/>[actions you act out, or direction for the line]<br/>[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))<br/>*emphasis*</p><p>All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.</p><p>Honey x<br/>-</p><p>[bored, faint] Oh, fine, I suppose if the little damsel will be so *kind* as to have me now… Say, “Ares, God of War”, if you want me… If you’re ready to face what I’ll do to you.</p><p>(sword slashing in the air) [soft, muffled grunts of exertion, getting louder as she approaches you]</p><p>[grunt] Oh, it’s you. I’d been wondering if I was deserving of a visit, or if you’d deem me unworthy just as you have my father. It’s about time you- what are you doing?</p><p>Do you, a mere mortal, think so highly of yourself to not look at a god when he’s speaking to you?<br/>Hm? Speak up.</p><p>My-? Oh- [booming laughter] Oh, gods, now isn’t that *precious*... You crave to be fucked so badly you’ll speak of it to the Heavens, yet are unable to take in the sight of my nudity.</p><p>You can’t disrupt my training session only to act so bashful. Look at me.</p><p>Look at me right now or I’ll tie you up just as Hera’s done to Zeus, for daring to waste my time.</p><p>(pause) There you go, not that difficult, is it? [smirk] By the way you bite your lip, it’s a far better sight than the walls of my arena. </p><p>(pause) [chuckles] Why, thank you. But you didn’t have to say anything for me to know you like my body, your hunger’s written all over your pretty face.</p><p>Here- [grunts]</p><p>(clatter of a sword on the ground) [tsk] You were supposed to *catch* that sweetheart. Pick it up.</p><p>(pause) Well, just because *some* of us have such insatiable desires, I shouldn’t be expected to cut my training short, should I? I may as well put you to good use, so pick it up.</p><p>(pause) You’ve never fought with a sword before? </p><p>[mild annoyance] All right, so- Keep your knees bent, and distribute your weight evenly, understand? Dodging is just as useful as attacking, and don’t get distracted. You win by disarming your partner. Think you can handle that?</p><p>Good girl. Now- begin.</p><p>(clanging of swords) [grunts as you fight]</p><p>[improv here for as long as you like, include mean laughs or provocative jabs. Suggestions: “surely you can do better than that? “oh, clever, aren’t you?” “nice dodge, sweetheart”, etc.]</p><p>(final clang, clatter as sword falls to the ground) [panting, triumphant] You aren’t half bad, human, I might even be a little impressed. But oh how I *love* seeing you like this. </p><p>All sweaty, pinned to the wall with the tip of my sword pointed right at your neck. That cut on your cheek’s pretty, too.</p><p>Fine, I’ll lower the sword, if only to inspect your cut. (steps closer) </p><p>[soft] It isn’t that deep, I barely grazed you. If I’m honest, I’m quite glad of it… it would be a shame to mar such a pretty face.</p><p>There’s just a small trickle of blood, let me wipe that away for you- there. What are you- Hey-</p><p>[surprised, teasing] What a naughty girl, bringing my thumb between your lips to taste your own blood. And sucking so hard, too. How… depraved.</p><p>Let go, I have to check something. [pleased] Ah, aren’t you so predictable? I can feel your wetness even through your undergarments. </p><p>[low] Does the sight of my strong, sweaty body excite you, sweetheart? Or is it me, pinning you up against this wall, so close I can see your pupils dilate when you look at me?</p><p>Yeah? Show me, then. I’ll just slot my leg between yours- [grunts] Like that. Now show me- show me just how turned on you are, after I’ve cut your pretty face and dominated you. </p><p>[whisper] Make yourself cum on my thigh, like a good little slut.</p><p>Oh, don’t try to act shy now- I can see in your face that you want it, that being called such a dirty name has made your pussy even slicker. Use my leg to get yourself off.</p><p>There you go, there’s a good girl. Hold onto my shoulders, yes, steady yourself so you can really grind down on me.</p><p>Faster, slut, if I get bored before you make yourself cum, I have no qualms about leaving you here a frustrated, soaking mess.</p><p>[encouraging] Good girl… rub your clit onto me just like that. Doesn’t it feel good to not hold back, to show me what a pathetic, horny mess you really are?</p><p>Oh, your cut’s bleeding again, here- [licking sound] Open your mouth. </p><p>[spit] You like that, don’t you? Tasting spit and blood on your tongue. [spit] Dirty girl.</p><p>Come here. (making out) If I’d known you were this filthy, I might have been hurt if you didn’t call on me to fuck you. </p><p>[smirk] Not too hurt, I suppose. Whores like you come cheap, anyway.</p><p>I mean, look at you- rutting on my thigh like an animal in heat, soaking my leg- not even hiding how you’re staring at my hard cock. </p><p>(pause) [laughs] Yes, it’s big- it wouldn’t do for a god to have a cock akin to a mortal’s, would it? What, you don’t think you can take it?</p><p>(pause) [laughs] You can, eh? With how insistent you’re being, I’m inclined to believe you… And with how wet you are, it would certainly help the process.</p><p>So pretty for me, such a good girl, rubbing her sloppy cunt on me just like I told her to. (kiss) [chuckles] I can barely kiss you with how much you’re moaning, and so loudly, too. </p><p>Almost like you’re inviting everyone on Olympus to come see how filthy you’re being. </p><p>But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Nothing would turn you on more than to have an audience bear witness to you cumming before I’ve even gotten your clothes off. (kiss) Just how I like it. </p><p>You’re close, aren’t you? Keep going, don’t you want to show me how good you can be for me? Don’t you want to make me proud?</p><p>Go on, be a good girl for me, cum all over my leg. Grip onto me and rub your clit faster, you’re almost there, so close for me -</p><p>[pleased as she cums] There you go, *good slut*, erupting all over my thigh so desperately, just like that. So pretty. </p><p>(kiss) Keep rubbing your cunt on me, it’s okay, ride out your orgasm, there you go. Let go for me.</p><p>[pleased] Such a good girl, a trembling mess already, and I’ve barely touched you. Lift up, lean against the wall, I’ll steady you- Now, would you look at that.</p><p>You’re disgusting aren’t you? Look at the mess you’ve made on me, without a single care for *my* pleasure. [tsk] You’re lucky you’re cute, because you’re fucking disgusting. (kiss)</p><p>On your knees. </p><p>(smack) *Now*, slut, has your orgasm made you go deaf? I’ve so graciously allowed you to cum, don’t you think you should show me how grateful you are?</p><p>Good girl. Now take my cock- (smack) Did I say a whore like you could touch me? Hands behind your back, I only want your mouth. </p><p>[soft] If it gets too much, if you want me to stop, just three quick pats on my thigh and I will, all right? I’ll stop right away and we can talk about it. Do you understand?</p><p>Good. Now be a good slut and suck me off.</p><p>((BJ sounds)) [[man sounds]]</p><p>That’s it, bob that pretty head on my dick, prove to me letting you use my body to cum wasn’t a waste of my time. [moans] Gods, that mouth feels amazing.</p><p>Where are your manners? (smack) Look up at me while you suck me off, let me see those pretty eyes. (smack) Look at me. Good girl.</p><p>Hold your dress out for me so I don’t cut you, I’m going to get this nightgown off- (sword cutting through fabric) Yeah, pull it away, I want to see those tits bounce as you work my cock.</p><p>And one quick cut on either hip… That’s it, toss your [chuckles] ruined undergarments away. Let me see all of you.</p><p>Mm. What a pretty sight. </p><p>(knife scraping) I like seeing your body tense as I run my sword all over your skin. Across this sweet little stomach… over these perfect tits… up your delicate neck… caressing this pretty little cut on your face.</p><p>[teasing] I can see your wetness dripping onto the ground from here. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll cut you again, since you seem to like it so much.</p><p>((bj sounds for a bit))</p><p>This is all well and good, sweetheart, but you’re going to have to work harder if you want my cum. All the way down now.</p><p>(smack) Didn’t you say you could take it? Do I have to grab the back of your head- [grunt] and pull you down on my dick myself? </p><p>((deepthroat sounds, if you please))</p><p>[moans] Ooh, your throat is closing around me so- tight- stars, fucking your face feels so good. That’s it, gag on it, feels even better this way.</p><p>No, no, keep your hands behind your back, you’ll breathe when I let you. You have to earn your air, don’t you think? Yeah, like that- [moans] just like that.</p><p>Okay, breathe. [chuckles] Look at you, gasping for air, so desperate to breathe. What a cute little mortal.</p><p>(smack) Open your mouth. Good girl.</p><p>Ohhh, yes, let me get all- the way in there- *gods* your throat is squeezing me so nicely. Do you like me using your mouth like this, hm? Bruising your throat with every thrust?</p><p>Right, come up, breathe. That’s it, breathe in as I smack my shaft- (light, wet smacks) all over your pretty face. It’s all wet now, with your tears and saliva smeared all across your cheeks. Mm.</p><p>Maybe if I fuck it hard enough your cut will open up again and make an even bigger mess. Would you like that? Want Ares to use your face hard and fast until he erupts all the way down your throat?</p><p>(pause) Good girl, you even said ‘please’. All right, sweetheart, open up nice and wide for me-</p><p>[man sounds approaching orgasm]</p><p>[groans] Gods, yes, show me what that whore mouth can do. You’re making me feel so good, and you cry so nicely for me, too. </p><p>That’s it, take it, *take it*, I’m not letting you up until I’ve shot my load in you. </p><p>Lucky for you, I’m almost there already. [moans] Ooh, stars- yes, I’m so close-</p><p>You want it? You want me to cum down your dirty little throat, fill your belly up with my seed? Gods, yes, I’m going to-</p><p>[orgasm] I’m cumming, *fuck* that feels so good. Take it, bitch, drink it all up- if I see you waste a single drop, I won’t let you breathe, make you pass out with my cock in your mouth. </p><p>[moans] Just like that, swallow all of it. Good girl. Do you want to breathe now? Yeah?</p><p>((end))</p><p>There. Breathe in, relax. Relax. In and out, just like that, calm down. Look at me.</p><p>Took all of that cum in your throat… Are you okay?</p><p>(smack) Then shouldn’t you thank me? It’s an honour to have me abuse your mouth, let alone let you taste my cum. What do you say?</p><p>Good girl. You’re welcome.</p><p>Stay there, I wanna take a better look at you. Mm. Just going to wipe away all of this mess on your face, get all the slobber and tears and precum off of you. My hand is nice and slick now… Lick it clean.</p><p>Lap all of it up, there you go- [pleased] There you go. You’re so obedient for me, aren’t you? </p><p>Come here. (kiss) Ares’s good, obedient little slut. (kiss) Took this big god cock like the cheap whore that you are. </p><p>I fucking love it. (kiss)</p><p>Do you want me to fuck you now? Yeah?</p><p>Do you think you’ve earned it? You’re so needy, look at that puddle you’ve made just from me pounding your face. Perhaps I should find a girl with a little more self-worth.</p><p>Do you deserve my cock?</p><p>[laughs] Listen to you beg! Why, even a whore doles out her body for money- but you… You’re willing to grovel for it, pleading like your life depends on it.</p><p>Louder. Say, “Please fuck my sorry cunt, Ares. Use me like a toy, Ares, please.”</p><p>(pause) [laughs] So pitiful… No hesitation, not even a hint of shame. Fine, then, since you’re so desperate.</p><p>Turn around, on your hands and knees, present yourself to me- I don’t want to see your slut face. There’s that pretty ass, so round… so gorgeous.</p><p>(smack) such a depraved, horny mess, aren’t you? (smack) Spoilt for choice on who’ll take you, yet you choose me… (smack)</p><p>God of war, known for aggression- (smack) and violence- (smack) my own parents can’t even pretend to like me- (smack) and here you are, begging me to *violate* you. (smack)</p><p>How pathetic can you get? (three quick smacks)</p><p>Aw, does it hurt? Yeah? (smack) Why is your cunt so wet, then? Do you like being hit- (smack) You stupid little bitch? (smack)</p><p>Mm, your ass is so warm now, you like how I hurt you, don’t you? Like being put in your place. Mm.</p><p>((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]</p><p>Oh I’m sorry, were you expecting a warning? Waving your pussy in the air like that, it seemed to me like you wanted me to shove my cock in you.</p><p>Weren’t you begging for it? I haven’t been gentle with you at all, and I’m not going to start now, baby.</p><p>I can stop anytime you want, but since you’re clearly loving it so much… fucking- take it- feel that big, thick, cock rail your tight whore cunt.</p><p>[moans] You’re so tight, gods, just pulling me deeper into you… This feels amazing.</p><p>Is this what you imagined when you called on me to have sex with you? So horny, wanting an Olympian cock to fill you up… Or am I not the first god you’ve visited?</p><p>Did you ask for one of my brothers, or even my lover, Aphrodite? Or have you tried them all, like a filthy whore, getting passed around like nothing more than a piece of meat.</p><p>[groans] Bet they were all so loving… and tender… treating you like you’re something precious. But you and I both know this is what you really want.</p><p>Give me that hair- [grunts] Yeah, look at me as I fuck you the way you really like it. Hard and fast, knocking the air from your lungs with every thrust. Open your mouth.</p><p>[spit] I can spit on you, spank you, choke you with my cock… and all it does is get you even wetter. Such a pretty little slut for me. (kiss)</p><p>Maybe I should keep you around… Have you ready and waiting for me any time I need to vent out my frustrations. Let me beat this pussy up any time I want… Make you my own personal sex slave.</p><p>[moans] Oh you *like* that, don’t you? Clenching around me at the idea of being nothing more than just a set of holes for me to use. Ready to give up your whole life for the sole purpose of pleasing me.</p><p>[chuckles] how pathetic.</p><p>That’s it, be as loud as you want, let all of Olympus know just how good I fuck you. Make them hate me because they know- none of them could *ever* give it to you like I do.</p><p>Ooh, you’re squeezing me so tight, is my good slut gonna cum? (smack) Have you forgotten that I own you now? </p><p>If you want to cum, you need to have my permission, and so long as you don’t, you’re going to hold it, do you understand me?</p><p>(smack) Beg for it. Beg for me to let you cum all over my dick.</p><p>[annoyed] Come now, you’ve already shown me just how low you’re willing to stoop for my satisfaction. Don’t pretend like you have any pride now, sweetheart. (extra loud smack) Beg.</p><p>(pause) That’s more like it, there’s my needy little girl. All right, you can cum, but only when I say so, am I clear? You’re only going to cum when *I’m* ready, want to feel you milk all the cum from my cock.</p><p>[man sounds approaching orgasm]</p><p>You feel so good, *gods*, just begging me to fill you all the way up. You want that? Want my big load to flood your pussy?</p><p>[groans] I’m close, sweetheart, you better hold it until I let you. </p><p>That’s it, are you ready? Ready to take all this hot, sticky, god cum in your sloppy little cunt?</p><p>All right, you can cum, do it now, cum for me now, you can let go-</p><p>[groans] Oh, stars above, you’re so- tight- I’m going to cum-</p><p>[orgasm] Ohhhh, yes, squeeze all of it out, there’s a good girl. Keep going, pull all of my cum into you.</p><p>Gods, yes, such a good little slut, let me fuck it into you- [shivers] get it in there nice and deep.</p><p>((end)) </p><p>[panting] Are you okay?</p><p>No, turn around, come here- look at me, baby. Are you all right?</p><p>Yeah? Are you sure?</p><p>(kiss) Very well. Here, lie down, [grunts] right on top of me, there you go. Into my arms, like that; let me rub this sore butt, soothe it with my touch.</p><p>You did so well, my good girl, took everything like a champion. (kiss) I’m so proud of you.</p><p>(pause) oh, sweetheart, no- [comforting] No, of course I don’t really think all that of you. Look, I’m an asshole, I’m not going to try and deny that. But that doesn’t mean I believe everything I said.</p><p>I tested the waters, and you responded well. And you always had the power to stop me, I was never going to do anything you didn’t want. (kiss) Your pleasure was always my priority.</p><p>Which only makes it sexier how you kept begging for it. [chuckles] Such a naughty thing. Did you like it?</p><p>(pause) Yeah? I did too, gods- I can’t tell you how incredible that was. (kiss) You’re something special, that’s for sure.</p><p>Oh, don’t worry about the lightning, it’s been going for a good while now. Didn’t even notice it, hm? [laughs] I take that as the mark of a job well done. </p><p>[flippant] You get used to Zeus’s tantrums, he’s just like a toddler acting out from not getting what he wants. And when he’s mad at you all the time, well… it hasn’t bothered me for a millennia, to say the least.</p><p>You want to take a nap? Yeah? Good, you’re going to need some rest if we’re to have some more fun. [chuckles] There’s so many more ways I want to hurt you.</p><p>(kiss) Just shut your eyes, let me run my hands up and down your back until you fall asleep. Sweet dreams, sweetheart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>